Please Remember Me Kagome
by InuKagomeFlower
Summary: Kagome lives a normal life,Going to Work,Hanging with friends...but when Inuyasha is admitting into the hospital she works how will her life remain the same.
1. Default Chapter

Ok This is my first Fanfiction on this site and the first one i've wrote yet..SOOO don't be too hard on me cause im just learning..I would like it if i could get reviews from people. That would help me out alot. But i'll try to have the first chapter up soon. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! 


	2. Late for Work

It was a normal Monday morning. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, and Kagome was off for  
  
her first day of work. She rushed around her apartment for her things. "Where are my keys!" She looked   
  
around to see her cat laying on top of them. Sighing she walked over and picked her unnormaly large cat  
  
up to get her keys.   
  
She was ready..atleast she hoped she was. Heading for the door the phone rang. "ARGGG" She ran over   
  
and answered it "Hello" "Kagome where are you" Kagome shook her head "Sango trust me when i say im on  
  
my way" Sango let out a soft sigh "Well hurry up before the boss gets here" "Alright i'll be there in a bit"  
  
Hanging up the phone she ran out the door locking it behind her. She ran out the front door of her   
  
Apartment building and ran righting into someone. Falling backwards she closed her as for impact but it never  
  
came. She opened one eye to see a black hair,violet eye,good looking young man who caught her before  
  
she hit the ground. "um...thanks" She then remembered where she was and jumped up "Ohh im so sorry im  
  
late for work and i didn't mean to run into you" He just smiled and nodded "No prob" he said that waving and  
  
headed back on his way down the street. Kagome was a lost for words until her beeper went off saying 911  
  
"I know Sango i know" She got into her car and headed off for her first day of work. She had a good half  
  
and hour drive to work so she relaxed and turned on the radio. Sango had gotten this job for her. Kagome  
  
wanted to move out and get her own place and Sango helped her out. That's why she was just as eager for  
  
her to get to work as Kagome was. The only bad thing about this job was...Kouga worked there as well.   
  
Kouga is Kagome's ex boyfriend. You know them summer flings where it doesn't mean anything. But still  
  
even knowing that when he broke up with her it still hurt.  
  
Pulling up to the building she saw Sango standing outside waiting for her. "Goodness you think the   
  
girl would be waiting for the Pope to show up." She got out of the car and ran over to her. "Sorry im late..."  
  
Sango just shook her head "You know Kouga isn't gonna be happy" Kagome laughed "Come on Sango..  
  
he has a thing for me im sure he will let it slide" Kagome turned her head to see an emergency vehical pull   
  
up and bring out another patient...no...two...Sango turned her head to look as well and they saw that the   
  
first person they unloaded was a tall,nice-looking young man with short black hair and a small pony  
  
tail in the back..."Wonder what i guy like him is doing here" Kagome looked over at Sango "What do you  
  
mean?" Sango sighed "He looked to nicely built to have anything physically wrong with him.."   
  
Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe it's not Physical..maybe..it's Emotional.  
  
sorry guys had to end it there i KNOW it's a short chapter but i don't wanna get TOO into it. So i think you   
  
can already guess who the first guy is...Miroku!!..and you can already guess who the 2nd guy is but the  
  
next chapter is ALOT better and alot longer....Oh and my disclamer thining.."I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA"...  
  
wish i did tho. 


	3. Finding out the truth

Kagome's POV  
  
My first day of work went well. I went through some training with Sango on where things went and what kinds of  
  
people we would be working with. It didn't bother me much, Im was used to helping people,really I like it alot. But there  
  
was on patiant that was a real pain. He told everyone that he was prist in a past life..."Yeah right" Isaid to herself   
  
as I restocked the pills behind the counter.Setting a bottle down it fell spilling pills all over the place.."Great"  
  
I sighed as I bent down to pick them up.   
  
"Here let me help you with that" A soft male voice spoke..I shook her head "No it's ok really i was just" But when i looked up  
  
i came to meet two pairs of viloet eyes.."Umm..do you work here" The male stood up "Well not really but i do help around here alot..  
  
The names Inuyasha" When i finished picking up the last pill setting the bottle down "Im Kagome...how old are you?" He seemed  
  
rather old...late 20's maybe..so i thought.."Oh Me...im 23" When i went to comment but Sango came in "Oh Kagome i see you  
  
met our new patiant Inuyasha."   
  
I gasped for air "Your a patiant here..." He only nodded "My parents brought me intoday.." I shook my head a few times.  
  
"Well why are you here Inuyasha" Inuyasha's face fell...And he never told me why he was there that day..it seemed kinna like  
  
he didn't. I didn't know why then and i kinna wish i didn't know now...Three months past and Inuyasha kept being taken  
  
and put into this hospital..i remember i was once signing people in and asked the next person in line their name..and i got  
  
"Oh come on Kagome you know me by now" And he smiled walking off towards the T.V. room..Him and Miroku were always watching  
  
T.V. and getting me into trouble with my boss..  
  
It was May the 4th and they were doing some remodling on the building...I was busy working when i heard voices behind me..I   
  
glanced back just to catch Miroku and Inuyasha's faces swing back behind the wall laughing..I turned and headed down the hall  
  
again at a fast rate..knowing them it was something no good that they were up to..Sango had left eairly..her brother becoming  
  
ill all of a sudden with the flu. As i made it around the turn i felt arms come around me and then water on my head...  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" I turned around to see Miroku with fear in his eyes and Inuyasha laughing his ass off..Miroku held a water  
  
ballon in his hand and i knew what was on my head now...Inuyasha stoped laughing when he saw the look in my eyes and they  
  
both took off with me hot on their tail "You Brats are gonna PAY" They went into the under constuction room and i ran in after  
  
them graping a body infront of me.."Gotcha"   
  
"And a good job you did Miss Kagome..now..could you let me go" My face had never been so red before in my life...it was my   
  
Boss..."Umm sorry Mr. Hintoka i was just" But he interupted me "No need Kagome..im sure you had your reasons..now how about  
  
you actually work.." With that he left. I heard giggles coming from the back.."Kagome..y..you...shou..should of seen...y..y  
  
...your face..HAHAHAHA" Inuyasha was on the floor holding his stomach while Miroku stiffen giggles.."Yeah i bet it was pretty  
  
funny huh.." I laughed along with them and we walked out of the room heading to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha and I got pretty close over them past three months..He left the hospital once again for about four weeks and returned.  
  
I overheard his parents talking to my boss about it getting worse..."It?" I walking into the entertainment room seeing Inuyasha  
  
sitting on a chair with his hands over his face...Sitting down beside him i placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen up.  
  
"Inuyasha...what's getting worse...what IS your illness" He lifted his hands away and looked at me.."Kagome...i..i have lucimia"  
  
HAHA Cliff HANGER!!!!!!! Sorry dodges thrown tomato's Next chappy will be up soon SORRY SO SHORT!!!!...writers block. 


	4. What Now

HEY!!! im back..sorry it took so long..i've been sick for the past week but im back with a new chappy..The rest of the  
  
story is mainly gonna be in Kagome's POV..Also..I KNOW Inuyasha is OOC but cut me some slack..Enjoy  
  
The news i got that day would forever stay in my head. Inuyasha had cancer. That's why he wasn't like the others. The  
  
other patiants were here and dying quickly..But this...this was killing Inuyasha slowly. The nexy day came and they had  
  
arranged Inuyasha to get a type of treatment..well surgury to try and get rid of it. Needless to say i was just as scared  
  
as Inuyasha himself. He asked me to come to his room before he was taken to get the treatment and i promised i would.  
  
As much as i hoped beyond hope Inuyasha's treatment day came as quickly as humanly possable.I came to work an hour before i  
  
was suppose to in hope of getting my job done and seeing Inuyasha like i promised..But that never happend..As i finished work  
  
Sango said they had already given him the shot that would put him to sleep for the treatment..My heart sank and i droped everything  
  
and took off down the hall to his room. I made it in time to see them wheeling his bed down the hall. I ran up next to it to see him  
  
still slightly awake.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled "Kag...you made it..like you said" I nodded and grabed his hand "I promised Inuyasha..and here i am"  
  
He griped my hand firmly and i could see his eyes start to water..he was about to cry..I shook my head at him and smiled  
  
"Don't worry,When you wake up i'll be right beside you in your room." Inuyasha's parents looked on as the doctors pushed me   
  
away from him and my hand had to let go of his. I watched as they took him behind the swinging doors. Leaning against the wall  
  
i put my hands over my face..Hearing footsteps i looked up to see Inuyasha's mother.."Thank you" Was all she said before   
  
turning and heading out the door..She wasn't even gonna stay to wait to see how her son was?..Taking a deep breath.  
  
I walked to Inuyasha's room and waited for them to bring him back..I fell asleep and woke up to someone shaking me. I opened  
  
my eyes to see Sango. She looked over towards the right and i glanced over to see Inuyasha laying there still asleep..I stood up  
  
and walked over pulling the chair up next to his bed. He looked so small...so frail..I closed my eyes and grabed his hand.  
  
He stirred alittle and opened his eyes "Ka..Kagome?" I nodded "Im here" He smiled and closed his eyes again falling asleep.  
  
Within a week Inuyasha was back to his old self..playing tricks on me,getting me in trouble. Miroku's illness had been cured  
  
but he still stuck around to grop Sango and hand with Inuyasha. It was a sunny afternoon and i was pushing Kaede in her wheelchair  
  
through the garden outback. She sat and talked of her daughter and how she was so pretty..Kikyo was her name i think.  
  
Told me how she marryed the Big Excecutive Naraku. She was a wonderful woman..I spent most of my day pushing her along the park.  
  
It was wonderful how she talked about her daughter..yet her daughter never came to see her. I heard my name in the distance and   
  
turned my head to see Inuyasha running over to me. "Good afternoon Inuyasha" He nodded. He walked infront of Kaede's chair.  
  
"And Goodafter noon to you Kaede." Kaede looked up at him. "Hello Inuyasha..i see your staying out of trouble..For Once"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms whispering a soft "Feh" I laughed softly and he walked up to me "Sooo when are you done babysetting?"  
  
Kaede made a protest on that comment and i spoke "Well i have to take her back to her room..." His face fell and he crossed his arms.  
  
"Ohh don't worry Inuyasha i'll be by to change your diper shortly" The look on his face was classic. i kept from laughing and  
  
pushing Kaede back towards the building hearing him in the background. "That's not funny Kagome..You wait.." He took off back  
  
to the kitchen.  
  
After i returned Kaede to her room it was already pretty dark out. I walked down the hallway of the constuction area and the lights  
  
went out.."What the..." Looking around i tried to find my way. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and i started to freak out  
  
I begain to run hearing the steps start to give chase..I turned the corner and i bumped into something "Who"...I didn't know it was  
  
something warm with flesh. I Jumped back almost stumbling when two arms came around me "Geez Kags you gotta be more carefull"  
  
I was so relived and threw my arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Oh thank god" I felt his body shack from laughter "So..does this mean you really DO care?"  
  
He said in a childish tone. My face turn two differnt shades of red. "Oh you..." I let him go and headed down the hallways trying  
  
to find my way back to civilization. "Come on Kag i was only kidding.." I shook my head even tho i know he wouldn't be able to  
  
see it "Just leave me alone Inuyasha" I heard him sigh and then i felt the my back against the wall. "Inu.." But my words were lost  
  
when i felt his lips in mine..When he pulled away i was in a complete state of shock.."Inuyasha...what" His grip tighten around  
  
my waist.."Kagome...it's back" I was slightly confused.."What's back?" He stiffend. "The Cancer...it's back.." I gasped.  
  
The treatment hadden worked..."Oh Inuyasha.."I felt his head on my shoulder and hugged him.."Did they make another treatment for you?"  
  
I felt him nod. "I'm tired of this Kagome..." I closed my eyes " I know...i know..i here" We walked back to his room and talked  
  
for the remainder of the night. He sat there a cursed a few times about his life and then would be silent for while.  
  
Inuyasha's treatment would be in a week...and we would be be worryed and upset...For what i feared is true...i've fallen in love with him.  
  
THat's the Chappy hope you like...it's a bit longer then the others so hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it.  
  
Next Chappy with be up soon..Also I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA..(Wish i did tho..) 


	5. Another Long Day

I Am BACK!!!! Arn't ya happy..lol anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER. Also if you review it may have an outcome on Inuyasha's fate. My next chapter is my last so better get some Reviews

I layed in my bed last night,all these thoughts running through my head. Inuyasha wasn't being himself...he threw a chair yesterday when he heard that the surgery's may not work.. i didn't feel too good about it either. It was all getting to him. He told me things that i know he never told anyone else,Like that he's alone now since Miroku moved away. Sango quit her job last week and wanted me to come with her. As you can see i didn't,I didn't want to leave Inuyasha and he didn't want me to leave or better yet wasn't gonna let me leave.

I asked my boss Jack if i could take over being Inuyasha's doctor which he let me. So now anything that they want to do with Inuyasha has to be cleared by me. When i woke up this morning and got ready for work i got a phone call. It was Mirisa from work saying that they took Inuyasha. I got to work as fast as i could and bursted into Jack's office.

"Jack what the hell do you think your doing!?" Jack set his news paper down and looked up at me

"Inuyasha has been moved to the critical sector of the building"

I put my hand over my mouth. "Critical?...but why?" Jack sighed and closed his eyes

"Because Kagome he's going to get the treatment..He said he wanted it himself"

Jack didnt have time to tell me the rest when i ran out of the room and headed to where Inuyasha would be. It wasn't hard to find the room he was in cause i heard him yelling and a nurse ran out of the room. Peaking my head around i ducked dodging a metal tray that came flying from the room.

"Inuyasha.." I heard him shift in his bed

"Kagome?" I walked into the room and looked at him.

"Watch where your throwing them things" I tried my best to sound cheerful. He smiled and chuckled "Sory about that..Just haven't been in the best of moods lately"

I sat down next to him and nodded "So i've heard.."

Inuyasha grew silent "Kagome...i'm going to get that treatment done".

I looked over at him "I understand...I'll be here" He smiled and grabed my hand,

"You always have been here Kagome...And i lo..im thankful for that"

Smiling i glanced up to look up at the clock "Oh crap..i gotta get to work.." I stood up and felt a hand grip my arm."

Kagome..you will be back right?"

I nodded "Yes.."

His eyes never left mine "Before the treatment?"

"Hours before it Inuyasha" His hand sliped off my arm and i turned walking out of the room. I sighed and leaned against the door when i shut it..

Putting a hand over my face..tomorrow would be Inuyasha's last treatment. It had to work if it didn't then Inuyasha would...Shacking my head i walked down the hall and got my work done. About an hour before Inuyasha's treatment i was done with work and rushed up to his room. I found Inuyasha standing looking out the window.

"Please don't jump" I said in a sarcastic tone. He turned and smiled chuckling softly

"Nah don't here a minute" I looked at him confused and walked over.

"What is it?" He pointed out the window

"Look" I leaned out the window to see and was pushed but caught around my waist. Letting out a scream i turned to see Inuyasha fall backwards on his bed laughing.

"You..should of se...seen your face Kag" I glared at him

"That was NOT funny" He nodded and continued to laugh

"Yeah...Yeah it was" I went to jump at him but he moved off the bed and i fell on it.. I didn't have time to turn around when i felt weight on my back and the bed broke with both of us on it and we fell to the floor. With both of us laughing and all the commotion a nurse walked in

"What in the world are you.."

She just took one look at us and sighed hiding a smile as she turned and left. I turned over onto my back so i was face to face with Inuyasha.

"Nothing can slow you down can it?" He had this exspression like he was thinking and shook his head

"Nope"

I laughed and felt him shift so he was leaning over me with his arms on both sides of me holding himself up.

"And was is so funny" I shook my head

"Just the look on your face" He grined

"Oh really now..hmm how about this"

He made a face sticking his tongue out at me.

"Keep that up and i'll rip that tongue out" He looked at him shocked

"Now Kagome..i didnt know you were the violent one" Smirking i tapped my hand on the side of his face

"Poor poor Inuyasha..you don't know me very well" He lifted his hand and placed it over mine.

I blinked a few times and looked into his eyes. They were differnt..unlike the ones he held when he was in pain...

"Inuyasha I" But i was cut off when his lips came down capturing mine. When we broke up opened my eyes and saw his were starting to water

"Kagome...if..if this treatment works..i wanna stay with you" I looked at him confused

"What about your parents" He looked away.

"What parents...they left me here thinking i would just die and get out of there hair" I looked down

"Sure Inuyasha...Once you get the treatment and get better you can come stay with me"

The doctors came and took Inuyasha about and hour after that. I walked with the streacher holding his hand. When we made it to the doors of the operation room the doctor nodded at me. I nodded back and looked down at the half awake Inuyasha

"Inu..i have to go now" He shook his head and gripped my hand tighter

"Inu..i'll be here when you wake up" He put the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it nodding. "You better be Kag..." I smiled

"I promise" Letting go of his hand i went to step away when he reached out and grabed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"I love you Kagome" His hand sliped off my arm and the doctors took him back. I stood there looking at the doors slowly swing to a stop... I sighed and smiled waling down the hall towards his room to wait on him.


End file.
